Turning and Returning
by scooter13
Summary: Kelly has always enjoyed her counseling duties.  More musings with steamy bits at the end.


I honestly think Kelly is such a fun character, sweet and happy and a little naive. I hope I've done this pairing justice. 

Kelly Chambers stepped out of the elevator, humming brightly as she nodded to the crew sitting at the mess table. She had a data pad clutched in one hand, held down at her side as she walked across the mess. Dr. Chakwas gave her a small wave, the older woman barely glancing up as she continued to speak to Mordin.

Kelly grinned back, lifted the data pad in a small wave. Gardner gave her a large smile and she nodded back to him and Shepard, who was leaning against the metal counter top. He nodded back with a grin. Chambers stepped up the ramp leading to the main battery, looking to all the world like the psychiatrist she was.

She had discussed private sessions for Garrus with Shepard, and the Commander had agreed with his usual easiness.

So when she made her way down twice a week, no one questioned anything, and when she stayed for hours on end, no one suspected. Except Mordin. And maybe Shepard, Kelly mused, but the turian had been more relaxed lately and so the Commander had turned a blind eye.

She stepped through the doors to the main battery, turning and locking them. Before she could turn, long, strong arms came from behind her and pulled her in close. She laughed and turned, nuzzling the large alien as he leaned down and nipped at her neck.

* * *

When she had started this, suggested their private sessions, she had honestly not expected this. Had thought about it, for sure, been drawn in by the strangely open eyes in the blue face but everything she knew about turians had told her it would be a waste of time.

After he had come aboard, and especially after Sidonis, she had noticed the turian become even more withdrawn, wary of a ship funded by a pro-human extremist group. So when she had sought Shepard out, outlining what she wanted to do and was hoping to accomplish, the Commander had readily agreed.

She started out with one session every week, four hours a session, missions excepted. Those first few sessions had mainly been her talking and sitting silently, watching the turian work as he steadily ignored her. It didn't hurt, Kelly was too professional for that, and so she just sat and waited for him to talk.

It took four sessions before he finally turned to her, his blue eyes sharp, mandibles pulled in and twitching in what Kelly recognized was a sign of annoyance and discomfort. She had just finished blathering on about pottery and how shaping and creating something usually helped when someone was feeling particularly downtrodden about something. She really spoke more for herself than him, so when he turned, looking like he was about to speak, she immediately shut up, her eyes bright, making her face as open as possible to encourage him. Instead he shook his head and turned away, and Kelly felt the first stirrings of disappointment and anger. She did not expect some human outburst, with anger and tears and comforting hugs, but the fact that she was getting nowhere with all her patience was starting to wear.

So she'd researched more, had gone to Mordin, who gave her a rather embarrassing, if educational, lecture on chafing and allergic reactions. She'd looked up everything she could on the extra-net and when they had their next session, she suggested he meet her down in the cargo hold. She waited for one hour, dressed in some work-out clothes and copious amounts of padding, ready to initiate a sparring session.

Exasperated, Kelly had removed the padding save the elbow and knee pads and walked out of the hold toward the main battery. When she'd walked in, he didn't even acknowledge her, talons clicking against the screen as he silently calibrated whatever he always was. Fed up, Kelly had stalked over to him, stopping beside him.

Leaning over, making sure her head was obscuring the screen, she'd peered up at him, her red hair falling in front of her eyes and she'd pushed it aside angrily. He stared down at her, mandibles drawn in again.

"I was waiting," she coolly informed him. His mandibles flared slightly, a little off kilter because of the wound on the right side of his face. He didn't answer her and Kelly had started to wonder if maybe his translator was broken and he had no clue what was going on. She dismissed the thought quickly, knew he was just stubborn and hated these sessions, no matter how good they could be for him.

"I think I've been going about this all wrong," Kelly finally admitted, more to herself than him, straightening with a sigh. He continued working when the screen was unobscured, not bothering to reply. So she turned away and walked out the door, back toward the cargo hold. When she returned a couple of minutes later, heavier under the extra padding she'd re-donned, he still didn't turn. It took a punch from her little gloved fist in the back of his armor to draw him out of his thoughts, and he turned on her with a snarl.

She'd stood there, eyes bright, a feeling of satisfaction bubbling up and out of her at finally getting a reaction. She did not expect him to start laughing, mandibles flared out, eyes shut, bent over when he finally got a look at her. But it was something, so she held onto her pride and began to talk.

"I know these talks," this she said wryly, thinking back to the long stretches of silence, "aren't your cup of tea. But believe me when I say it's for the best. Shepard needs to know you're at one hundred percent, and some of the things you've been through can be very traumatizing."

He had stopped laughing and stared at her, his eyes hard again when she mentioned Shepard. Kelly sighed and continued.

"I know Shepard's choice to spare Sidonis makes you angry," she stopped when the turian snarled, continued when it was apparent he wasn't going to do anything. "But the choice to take someone's life for personal reasons is a life-altering one. Fighting is different from murdering," she said slowly, her voice as bright and supportive as always, lowered just an octave to try and be comforting.

"And so I'm offering you a different kind of counseling," she declared, arms spread, indicating the padding he had found so humorous. He snorted again, looking her up and down.

"You don't have any combat experience. It'd be less fighting and more me trying not to hurt you," he said, the first thing he'd said, and even though it's a slight, Kelly grinned at the small victory. He shook his head when she approached, her hands out and palms up, offering him comfort.

"I may not be good at it," she laughed, "but I'm very enthusiastic."

She blushed when she'd realized what she'd said and hoped he hadn't caught on. He looked at her, though, his mandibles loose but twitching, an expression she wasn't familiar with. He nodded once, and she'd bounced happily as he grumbled all the way down to the cargo hold.

Chakwas had been furious with her, because even though Garrus had tried not to hurt her, she wasn't a soldier and he was a turian officer. Kelly had weathered the older woman's dark mutterings with her usual good cheer and a bit more because when they'd left that night, Garrus had laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

* * *

They continued that way for another month, Kelly introducing another night to their sessions when Garrus began to speak, turning their little four hour fights into six hour chats with the occasional punch and kick.

The first session of the week was always a short fight, only about half an hour to an hour long. Their second session, she'd go to him in the main battery and they'd chat as he worked, she taking notes on a data pad and randomly doodling when they'd fall silent. It was on one of these sessions, about three months after they'd first started, that she'd gotten bold and caressed the side of his face, gently tugging at the bottom of his mandible.

When he pulled away, she had been shocked at herself and stuttered out an apology, trying to keep her thoughts strictly professional. Garrus had watched her, his mandibles loose and twitching again. Kelly bit her lip and looked away, angry that they had gotten so far; he had finally begun to open up, and she hoped he didn't think this was an under-handed human seduction.

After a moment of tense silence, he had only chuckled and leaned down again, his warm breath ghosting her face. She'd laughed as well and things continued as they usually did.

Except they moved both their sessions into the main battery and every session they got closer, him opening to her and her sharing a little bit about herself each time. He spoke about his father occasionally, his posture stiffening with discomfort until she'd chime in with a story from her childhood. Once or twice they'd found themselves competing, comparing similar stories to see who had been more down trodden or mischievous. She'd stand beside him, or lean on the railing by him as he worked and if he thought the calibrations could take a break, he sat down beside her, leaning back against the wall or peering over her shoulder as she drew.

The first time he'd let her hug him, he had been sitting beside her, watching her draw out a rather humorous situation between Thane and Jacob. She felt the rumble in his chest, heard the intake of breath and set her data pad down.

Turning, she faced him and was surprised when he'd nudged at her face with his forehead, pushing her head up and situating himself into the curve of her body. Kelly had brought her arms up, cradling the large turian as he began to speak about his mother and her death, what that had done to his family and how they had been before.

Kelly had listened and hummed quietly, looking over his head and fringe. When he was done, they sat in silence for a while, rocking slightly. Garrus pulled back, looking a little embarrassed and had stood up to retreat to his console.

Kelly picked up the data pad and stylus, resuming her doodles. She stopped when Garrus bent down again, looking up and sucking in a breath when he pressed his forehead to hers.

Kelly held her breath, afraid to let the moment go and when he pulled back again, he held her gaze, his blue eyes hot and thankful. Kelly had smiled and looked down at the data pad, humming contentedly when the main battery was once again filled with the sound of talons against glass.

* * *

When they were rescued from the Collector ship, Kelly had looked over, past the group of survivors who were to be lead by Mordin back to safety, and found Garrus' hard blue eyes. He stared at her, his mandibles drawn in and twitching and she'd stared back, lower lip between her teeth and finding herself hoping their time apart hadn't caused the turian to regress.

When she'd visited him a couple of days after blowing up the Reaper larva and sending the Collectors to hell in a hand basket, he hadn't spoken to her. She'd sighed and sat down and began to speak, her data pad in her hand, trying not to sound too disappointed. She prodded him, recognizing the silence as anger at himself, and maybe her. She spoke about the Collectors, about the pods and watching people melt away, screaming, one by one, needing to let it out and hoping he would be able to say something.

She finished and he stood there, tapping at the screen, ignoring her again and Kelly felt something hot and angry burn in her chest, spreading sickening tendrils into her abdomen and blocking her throat. She had been so scared trapped inside that pod, and even though she had spoken to Chakwas and Gabby, she needed to tell someone who hadn't experienced it. But there was no one to talk to except Shepard and Garrus, and Shepard was currently over his head in plans as he scrambled to make up for not having Cerberus backing him anymore.

So she'd turned to Garrus, but he hadn't offered anything except his stoic silence. Sighing, she slid off the crate, unable to be professional when it was her own trauma. She gave him some excuse and told him she would be back down for their next session in a couple of days. When he still didn't answer, Kelly swallowed and sighed, wondering just how long she'd have to work this time for the same result. Giving the turian a barely audible good-bye, she stepped toward the door, straightening her shoulders and hoping Gardner was making something good for dinner.

She was stopped when long arms came around from behind her and she smiled and leaned into the embrace. She could hear his breath, feel it against the side of her neck and shuddered when he nipped at her skin with his muzzle. He didn't speak and she didn't expect him to.

That first night had been awkward, full of fumbling and explorations. He had bit her too hard and she'd bent his fringe awkwardly, both of them embarrassed but satisfied when it was over. Nothing like what Kelly was feeling now, however.

Sitting on top of the locked console, legs draped over Garrus' shoulders, Kelly panted and moaned, grasping at the fringe gently, squeezing just right and trying not to fall over as the long barbed tongue flicked over and in her, hitting all the right places. She sighed when he raised himself, flicking out her own tongue and licking away the evidence of her arousal that glistened on his mouth.

Garrus moaned and laced one taloned hand into her hair she'd grown out, using his other hand to lift her leg, lining himself up. Kelly bit her lip when he began to push in, his ridges hitting her in all the right spots. When he began to thrust, hot breath fanning her face as he pushed in and out, Kelly pressed her lips against his mouth, groaning into his skin when he began to expand, every push in hitting new areas of her body. He began to thrust harder, pulling away and pushing his face into her neck, biting the skin at her shoulder, pulling her leg wider as he changed the angle, her clit rubbed perfectly by the plates at the base of his cock.

She was near sobbing now, the combined feeling of his cock pushing into her and his sharp talons grasping and cutting into her skin pushing her toward her orgasm. She bit her lip and tried not to wail when he pushed harder, his hand leaving the back of her head and tracing down to her hip. She knew what was coming, knew how he always found his own orgasm. He pushed into her harder and she finally let a small cry escape as her orgasm rushed over her, the liquid heat pooling at her cunt and squeezing his cock.

She whimpered when Garrus pulled out, the cool air on her sensitive labia almost too much. Setting her feet on the ground, Garrus abruptly turned her around, pushing her chest down into the console. Kelly braced herself as best she could, moaning when he pushed his engorged cock back into her and fucked her turian-style, sharp talons cutting into the skin of her hips. Kelly moaned and pushed back, needing him now, and he can't last, spilling into her with a sharp cry. Kelly wass once again grateful that the main battery was one of the noisiest parts of the ship.

* * *

When she left the main battery, her gait a little uncomfortable, Kelly yawned and waved her data pad at Gardner in greeting. The cook waved back and Kelly made her way to the elevator, prepared for another hyper-fast, uncomfortable lecture about chafing and lotion.

And, as always, I can't resist the smut. =3


End file.
